Shoes
by MoonxLauri
Summary: Theme #24 No Time Frerard


"Where are my shoes?!" Frank growled in frustration as he raked his fingernails across his bare chest leaving four angry red trails behind. He had been looking all over the bus for the past twenty minutes trying to find them. This was of course right before they had to go onstage. It was certainly no help when Mikey hollered

"Hurry **up** Frank! We've got a minute!"

At this Frank raked his fingernails down his left shoulder to his wrist as he began again his frantic search for his shoes. This behavior was of course unusual in the quick to smile man but a cold and minimal sleep always did bring out the harsher side of him. He soon found his shoes under Gerard's art supplies, the laces tied together. The brunette was severely tempted to knock all of Gerard's things to the floor but restrained himself and sprinted out of the bus to the backstage.

It was when his four friends looked at him funny did he remember he hadn't thrown a shirt on.

"God damn it." Frank muttered as he dug his nails into his side trying to keep his bad temper in check.

"Come on there's no time now." Mikey ordered as he and Ray headed to their spots on stage. Frank gave a huff and stalked onto stage with Gerard and Bob giving each other questioning looks.

Once upon the stage the pint sized man poured his entire crappy mood into his performance. It was a good decision on Gerard, Mikey and Ray's part to stay far away from him. For the little whirl wind would have promised bloody noses and wicked bruises for those who came too close.

At the end of his exhaustion driven tantrum it was all Frank could do to stay awake. Through his half lidded gaze he saw only the wooden floorboards of the stage in front of him and the lights illuminating them. The fans were only a churning black mass with bits and pieces of camera and cell lights. Lifting Pansy's guitar strap over his head he laid her down on the ground and proceeded to stumble over to Gerard, pretty much throwing himself into his chest as he wound his arms around Gerard's waist.

He felt Gerard's laughter rather than heard as he dozed on his feet, chocolate brown lashes standing out from his skin made pale by illness. Frank's eyelids fluttered open when Gerard gently shook him awake though they sank halfway down after just a moment.

Over the screaming and chattering crowd Frank couldn't hear Gee calling for Bob but saw him motioning for the burly blonde to come over. Through Gerard's mime act Bob got the message, turned his back to Frank and knelt down on one knee, bucking the small man up when Frank was securely on his back so that he rested comfortably on Bob's lower back. The petite man rested his head on Bob's warm shoulder eyelids sliding close, fuchsia lips parted slightly since his nose was clogged.

Gerard waved goodbye to the fans as he held onto the belt loop of Frank's jeans letting himself be lead off stage by Bob. Gerard, Mikey and Ray stayed to sign stuff with Bob calling that he would be back after he laid Frank down. True to his word a few minutes later Bob was back and so for the next two hours the four men signed all the things thrust into their hands.

When at long last the four were herded away from the fans Gerard was the first one on the bus. The singer's face softened into a tender look of affection as he gazed upon Frank. The man had showered and then curled up on the couch naked, not bothering to get dressed and so showing off his multiple and colorful tattoos that decorated his fragile frame. Gerard shook him halfway awake, laid him down in his own bunk and then hopped in the shower himself.

It didn't come as a surprise to find Frank sprawled out in his bunk rather than his own. The brunette preferred to sleep with someone and this was something that the band had simply gotten used to, giving it no thought when they found Frank cuddled up to any one of them. Gerard got dressed in his blue plaid pj's and nudged him over so that he could get in before tucking them both securely under the covers. Frank gave a soft sigh as he shifted onto his right side getting comfortable and allowing Gerard to spoon the younger man.

"I love you Frank." The singer murmured as he kissed his cheek and settled down to sleep.  
The half formed smile on Iero's lips was no surprise either.


End file.
